Filling Stations
]] '''Filling stations', also known as gas stations, petrol stations, or service stations, have been featured in every game in the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series since Grand Theft Auto III. As limited fuel is not a game mechanic in Grand Theft Auto games, they are not interactive, except for in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, where they are used to create Molotov Cocktails. The pumps can be blown up with a hard collision or gun shots, and some service stations in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V have accessible interiors. However, a 2 star wanted level will occur if the petrol kiosks are destroyed. The prices on price boards generally reflect the prices of fuel of the place and era of the game in which they are found. For example, gas prices in San Andreas are $1.34 to $1.49 a gallon, typical for gas in California circa 1992. 3D Universe ;Grand Theft Auto III and Liberty City Stories *AMCo. Petroleum Company, with a filling station in Harwood, Portland Island. It is probably a parody of Amoco Corporation. ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Going, with filling a station in Washington Beach, directly opposite the Washington Mall. ;Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Going, with a filling station in Idlewood, Los Santos. *Gasso, with a filling station in Dillimore, Red County. *Tosser, with a fuel pumps attached to The Welcome Pump Bar in Dillimore and a filling station located in Montgomery, Red County. *Xoomer, with filling stations located across the State of San Andreas. HD Universe ;Grand Theft Auto IV *Globe Oil, with filling stations located in Suffolk and Algonquin in Liberty City and a filling station in Tudor, Alderney City in the State of Alderney. *RON, the largest petroleum refining and sales company in Liberty City, with filling stations located in every borough of Liberty City. *Terroil, with a filling station located in Lancaster, Algonquin - Liberty City. *Xero, factories located in Alderney. ''Explosives *In Liberty City are found a crowd of green turquoise colored Liquid Propangas (LPG) Tanks from the Gas Company Pharte which are very explosive. *All around the City are hidden orange Propangas Bottles, they are also highly explosive. *In Alderney you can find 3 Extremly explosive Barrels which are identified with a flammble sign on its. :: In The Lost and Dammned there are some white Tanks around the Gas Refinery Industry in Alderney. They are explosiv in special Missions and the Gang Wars. : Galerie :: Only in the Ballad of Gay Tony you can find a blowtorch at the Dragon Heart Plaza in Chinatown. If its explode it will discharge a enormous blasting force. :: : : Videos ; ; ;Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' All featured stations from GTA IV return (minus those in Alderney, due to its absence), as well as several more which are more depots than stations. These can be used to play the molotov minigame, in which fuel is purchased then guided into bottles in order to produce Molotov Cocktails. ;Grand Theft Auto V *LTD Gasoline, with filling stations and convenience stores in Davis, Little Seoul, Mirror Park and Richman Glen, Los Santos, and Grapeseed, Blaine County. *Many Xero stations can be found in Los Santos and Blaine County. *RON gas stations can be found as well. *Globe Oil gas stations can be found in Downtown Vinewood and La Puerta, Los Santos, and in the Senora Freeway in Blaine County. *Route 68 stores and other unnamed gas stations can be found in Los Santos County and Blaine County as well. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, you can instantly destroy the pumps with a melee weapon. However, it is not recommended as the result might be fatal. Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Gas Stations